Assassin
"We shall turn their own sword upon them." :- Seth the Undying. Tactical Analysis *'Mark of the Black Hand': Assassins are among the Cult's elite. Armed with compressed air guns, Assassins serve as stealthy snipers for the Black Hand, capable of striking swiftly, before slipping back into the darkness. *'See the Madness': Instead of firing normal projectiles, the Black Hand's Assassins use something far more insidious. Their air guns fire darts loaded with hallucinogens that cause the struck target to hallucinate and attack all sides. *'A Needle in the Works': Assassins are such skilled marksmen that they can put a dart in a vehicle's fuel line or other critical point, temporarily knocking it out of action. *'Bio Bomb': Certain arcane and ancient chemicals are so volatile that they will actually cause a human being to swell up and explode violently. Luckily, only senior Assassins have access to these potions. Background The military forces of the Cult of the Black Hand are a terrorist group in the purest sense of the word--they exist for literally no other purpose other than to cause chaos, unrest, and panic. While other fighting forces want their enemies dead, killing is of secondary concern to the Cult; all that matters is that the world as a whole descends further into chaos and destruction. This the goal and purpose of the Cult's Assassins; to inflict as much chaos as possible. Assassins are among the most elite forces of the Black Hand, and serve as the Cult's marksmen and markswomen. While they can and have used conventional sniper rifles, Assassins are distinct from other snipers in that they often employ modified air guns that fire special needles. These needles contain concentrated PCP, which when injected into the bloodstream quickly reaches the brain and drives its victim into a panicked, hallucinating frenzy, unable to differentiate friend from foe. While this is less guranteed of a kill than simply putting a bullet through their head, it can also be more effective; often, a Cult Assassin has induced a bodyguard to turn on the person they were hired to protect, or fired at a single member of a squad and then watched as the squad tore itself apart. Assassins can also fire acid-filled darts that eat away at rubber and steel, forcing vehicles to a halt. The most elite of the Assassins are trusted with ancient and arcane potions that when injected into a human body actually cause the blood cells to multiply and expand to the point that after a few minutes the victim simply explodes violently. These chemicals are mixed with PCP, resulting in needles that both drive a man insane and splatter his remains across several square metres, a scene most would find gruesome to watch. Behind the Scenes * The original Blood Hand was suggested by Volen Metalic and was based mostly on the Black Hand Sniper from Renegade, with the sniper rifle and flamethrower also from Renegade. This was changed to a stealthed sniper-assassin with an airgun firing hallucinogenic needles. * The Assassin was originally named the Needle Sniper. It was changed to fit with the names of the Cult's other infantry, all of which start with the letter "A", suspiciously enough. Category:Units